Real
by Yoiyaru Shijima
Summary: Yuzuki Yukari diasingkan ke dunia virtual sebagai hukuman atas segala tindak kejahatan yang dia lakukan dulu. Sekarang, dia harus belajar untuk bertahan hidup di dunia yang tidak nyata itu sekaligus mempelajari asal-usul dari semua yang ada di sekeliling dia. Newbie author.. mohon dukungan...
1. Prolog

Pertama kali... mungkin juga bukan yang pertama kalinya saya bikin fanfic... Cuma account lain aja... enjoy...

Boleh minta izin gak, buat fanfic-fanfic lain yang gak dilanjutin lebih dari 6 bulan ke atas, pengen me coba lanjutin gitu, bikin ending sendiri... boleh?

**(taruh garis disini)**

"Yukari Yuzuki. Berumur 29 tahun. Tindak pelanggaran: menjadi ketua dari suatu organisasi kejahatan, yang sudah melakukan berbagai macam kejahatan yang bisa dibayangkan oleh saudara sekalian di ruangan ini."

Di tengah ruangan itu berdirilah figur seorang perempuan, berambut biru dan pakaian formalnya, dengan kedua tangannya dirantai.

Penghakiman atas perempuan ini akan dilaksanakan atas segala macam kejahatan yang organisasi yang dipimpin olehnya lakukan: penyeludupan obat-obatan, korupsi, terorisme, pembajak, cracker, dan macam lainnya.

"Dia adalah pemimpin dari grup itu, sudah pantas kalau dia dihukum mati!" Kata seorang prosekutor di sana.

"Kegiatan dia sudah berhenti 5 tahun yang lalu dan dia sudah menjadi seorang yang tidak melakukan kejahatan macam seperti itu lagi. Lagipula, dari segala hal yang dia lakukan, tidak ada korban jiwa satu pun. Tidak pantas kalau dia dihukum mati! Dia sudah berubah!" Balas pengacara Yuzuki.

Dan pengadilan itu berlangsung lama, dengan segala diskusi yang dilakukan, saksi-saksi yang dipanggil, bukti-bukti yang diperlihatkan, waktu istirahat yang diberikan, dan akhirnya para juri mencapai suatu keputusan, yang akan disampaikan oleh sang hakim.

"Yuzuki Yukari, engkau dihukum seumur hidupmu!"

Dan dengan itu palu diketuk, menandakan bahwa keputusan hakim sudah final.

Dengan begitu, ruangan sidang dibubarkan, dan Yuzuki digiring oleh dua petugas masuk, bukan ke penjara, tetapi ke ruang laboratorium.

"Apakah aku akan dijadikan kelinci percobaan?" Tanya Yukari.

"Ketika sang hakim memutuskan bahwa seseorang akan dihukum seumur hidupnya, itu berarti bahwa hidup mereka akan selalu ada di balik jeruji besi sampai kematian mereka. Tetapi itu tidak berlaku kepadamu. Kau akan mengerti maksud kami nanti." Kata salah satu petugas itu.

Yukari disuruh tidur di ranjang yang disediakan, dan dari sebelah kiri muncul seseorang yang terlihat seperti profesor.

"Kau akan dimasukan ke dalam dunia virtual. Kau bisa saja dibilang kelinci percobaan, tapi jika ini berhasil, kau akan tinggal di dunia elektronik itu selamanya, dan jika gagal, kau dengan mudahnya langsung koma, tinggal menunggu mati." Kata penjelasan profesor itu datar.

"Hm." Itu saja responnya.

"Hukumanmu adalah ini: dibuang ke dunia lain dimana kita selalu memonitor tindakanmu disana, untuk dijadikan data pribadi untuk kepentingan kami, sampai kamu mati." Kata profesor itu sambil minum kopi.

"Dan jika tidak ada yang memuaskan untukmu?" Tanya Yuzuki.

"Kita bisa saja meninggalkanmu disana untuk selamanya, tak diberi kemungkinan juga jika kau memang bisa tinggal di 'dunia lain' itu, kehehehehe..." jawaban profesor tersebut.

Dan eksperimen itu dimulai. Sebuah jarum infus dimasukan ke dalam pembuluh darah Yuzuki, dan itu saja. Yang Yuzuki tahu setelah itu adalah bahwa kesadarannya lenyap, hitam.

**(taruh garis disini)**

...kurang ide... ini cuma prolog aja... maaf kalau pendek...

Shijima Yoiyaru, out.


	2. HALP

A/N: Ya... saya gak nyangka bakal ada yang baca, sama ada 4 orang yang ngereview dari 23... saya udah takut gk ada yang baca, apalagi review, soalnya disini banyak banget yg nonjolin romance gitu... humor gag sama "gay" gitu... jadi terima kasih banyak... Sama maaf updatenya lama...

**(Garis)**

Yukari membuka matanya untuk melihat suatu dunia yang sangat berbeda dari tempat dia berasal sebetulnya. Sangat berbeda jauh. Jika dunia sebelumnya adalah kota, maka tempat ini adalah kampung.

Seeperti dunia yang sudah hancur, setelah kiamat.

Yukari tidak punya pilihan atau memiliki kesempatan untuk protes, karena dia tahu pasti harinya akan datang ketika dia harus menebus dosanya.

Dengan berbagai kejahatan yang dia lakukan, hukuman matilah yang seharusnya menanti dia. Tapi bertahun-tahun sebelum waktu itu tiba, dia berubah dan menjadi seorang gadis yang baik dan ceria, tetapi masih belum bisa melupakan masa lalunya yang gelap. Dan meski dia sudah berubah, masyarakat tidak lupa.

Yukari berjalan menempuh jalan berbatu itu, sangat berbeda rasanya dibanding berjalan di atas jalan yang rapi, tanaman di kanan-kiri, orang-orang yang bersih, rapi, dan bertata-krama, serta langit yang biru jernih.

Disini, orangnya seperti orang jalanan semua, dengan kemiskinan bisa terlihat jelas, langit berwarna gelap karena polusi meski pada waktu itu masih siang hari. Juga, orang-orang disana berupaya sebisa mereka untuk hidup, walau itu berarti mencuri atau membunuh sesamanya. Tanah di sana tandus, dan tanaman di sana terlihat seperti ingin cepat-cepat mati saja.

Yukari merasa jijik, dan dalam waktu singkat, dia sudah tidak ingin berada di sini. Dia kembali ke tempat dia membuka matanya dan menunggu untuk waktu yang lama.

Tidak ada yang terjadi.

Yukari menyerah dan dia tiduran disana, menunggu mati.

"Hei, kau ngapain disana?" Tanya seseorang yang mendekati dia. Yukari menatap dia balik.

"..."

"Tidak baik berada disini sendirian! Banyak binatang buas disini, dan jika tidak ada, biasanya para anggota geng disinilah yang lewat, mencuri dari semua dan memerkosa semua wanita yang mereka rasa cocok." Kata seseorang itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Biarkan aku mati."

"Wah, tidak bisa itu. Ini, aku berikan makanan dan air. Maaf tidak banyak, tapi ini adalah setengah dari yang aku miliki." Katanya.

Meski Yukari ingin sekali mati, keinginannya untuk terus hidup lebih besar, maka karena itulah dia menunggu sampai dia mati, bukannya membunuh dirinya. Air itupun diminum dan makanan yang diberikan dimakannya.

"Terima kasih.."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, nah, kamu berasal dari mana? Di daerah ini hanya ada sedikit orang, jadi aku mengenal semuanya disini, tapi aku belum pernah melihatmu." Katanya.

Yukari terdiam.

"Aku berasal dari Neo-Metropolis, kota besar yang tidak memiliki nama spesifik, maka itulah disebut metropolis baru. Aku tidak tahu Metropolis yang pertama sejarahnya apa." Kata Yukari.

"Kota besar? Apa kamu bercanda? Di sini satu-satunya gedung yang melebihi dua lantai hanya ada 20 km dari sini. Jangankan kota, tempat ini pun tidak bisa dibilang desa." Kata orang itu dengan penuh ketidak-percayaan.

"Ahaha.. aku hanya bercanda.. aku tidak tahu pasti aku berasal dari mana," kata Yukari, berpikir bahwa, tidak ada yang akan percaya akan ceritanya bahwa dia adalah kriminal besar di tempat dia berasal, atau dunia ini hanyalah dunia virtual yang dibuat para ilmuan itu.

"Hmm.. yasudah, kita bisa bicarakan itu nanti. Aku Mikuo." Katanya.

"Aku Yukari Yuzuki," balas Yukari.

"Nah, karena kau kelihatannya tidak punya tempat untuk tinggal, ayo ikutlah denganku." Kata Mikuo sambil berjalan.

Yukari tidak punya pilihan selain mengikuti dia. Dan seraya berjalan, dia menemukan berbagai macam hal, seperti tikus dimana-mana, atau orang bermain-main dengan sampah.

Apa itu sampah?

Dan mereka sampai di sebuah gubuk kecil.

"Apakah ada yang tinggal disini selain kamu?" Tanya Yukari.

"Tidak ada, hanya aku sendiri saja. Tinggallah disini selama berberapa hari, sangat berbahaya untuk keluar pada malam hari." Kata Mikuo.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Yukari.

"Kau akan melihatnya sebentar lagi." Kata Mikuo sambil masuk ke dalam kantung tidurnya, yang terlihat sudah usang.

Yukari menunggu sampai malam tiba, dan tidak ada orang lagi di luar pada waktu itu. Yukari bisa mendengar apa yang kedengarannya seperti suara binatang buas, tapi sesuatu yang tidak pernah didengar Yukari sama sekali. Lebih pelan dari embikan domba, tapi lebih mengerikan dari auman singa.

"Sepertinya aku harus belajar banyak jika aku mau terus bertahan hidup..."

**(Garis)**

Terima kasih atas pujian semua... sama saya gak bisa nulis banyak, paling rata-rata 500 kata per chapter, sama saya orang sibuk sih... ehehe... ide juga mampet... kalau begitu see you later...


End file.
